2 sides but not 1 for me
by bumbleberry
Summary: Wat als je overal tussen zit en dan een keuze moet maken... Voor de rest zeg ik niets moet je het maar lezen...
1. Chapter 1

**heey mensies**

**Hier mijn eerste verhaal. Het is geschreven door mijn zusje en ik. **

**SPOILER Het is aangepast op boek 7 maar ut kan zijn dat er een paar foutjes in zitten. duss als je boek 7 nog niet gelezen heb en je wil ut niet lezen moet je nu terug gaan.SPOILER**

**disclaimer: het meeste is niet van mij maar van JK maar alles wat je niet kent behoort mij en mijn zusje toe. **

**nou veel plezier met lezen **

**xxx I-T-P-I-M**

* * *

'Ga nou mee!? Please?' Zeg ik en ik zet mijn pupyeyes op. 'Toe nou, mijn moeder zal ons echt niet in de weg lopen hoor.'

'Ik heb niet zoveel geld.' zegt Imke maar na een blik op mijn gezicht zegt ze lachend: 'Oké omdat je zo aandringt.'

'Jes!' schreeuw ik en maak een vreugde dansje.

Ik probeer Imke al weken mee te krijgen om te gaan shoppen. Ze had steeds geweigerd maar ik heb het eindelijk voor elkaar.

'Morgen om 11 uur sta ik voor de deur hoor.' roep ik haar achterna.

'Als het aan jou lag dan stapte we op dit moment op de bus' roept ze terug en maakt een overdreven gebaar naar haar hoofd.

'Kijk uit hoor, je brengt me nog op ideeën, maaruh ik ga nu, ik moet ramen zemen.'Ik steek mijn tong uit en ren er vandoor.

Thuis hijg ik even uit. Ik heb nou al zin in morgen. Eerst die stomme ramen maar doen. Mijn moeder kan niet alles alleen doen. En werken en het hele huis schrobben.

'Mam ben thuis waar staan de spullen voor mijn raam.' schreeuw ik zowat naar boven.

'hoi Eliz wat ben jij vrolijk zeg.' Als mijn moeder de trap af komt en mij op en neer ziet springen.

'Ja, Imke gaat eindelijk mee. Jij kan toch wel rijden, hé?'

'Ja natuurlijk kan ik rijden. Op de fiets en in een auto..'

'Haha doe niet zo grappig mam, ik bedoel kan jij ons morgen wegbrengen?'

'Ja hoor.'

'Bedankt.' zeg ik terwijl ik een zoen op mijn moeders wang plak.

Ik loop door naar boven. Daar aangekomen pak ik de emmer en spons die klaar staan en begin figuren op de ruit te maken.

Na ongeveer een half uur stap ik de douche uit.

Met kletsnatte haren sta ik voor de spiegel. Ik heb mijn lievelingspijkerbroek aan met een blauw shirtje. Een grote tas bungelt om mijn schouder. Ik ben helemaal klaar om te shoppen.

Ik loop naar beneden en gooi de tas op de bank. Snel ga ik aan tafel zitten en prop een broodje naar binnen.

'Ik ga naar Imke, ben zo terug.' roep ik terwijl de deur achter me dichtklapt.

Ik loop naar het huis van mijn vriendin die ongeveer 2 straten verder ligt.

De deur gaat al open en Imke kijkt me opgewonden aan.

'Hey, ik zag je al aan komen' zegt ze. Ondertussen doet ze de deur op slot.

'Heb je er nou toch zin in?'

'Ja, ik heb geld gekregen van mijn broer, lief hè. Ik moet het wel terug betalen. Hopelijk zonder rente' Zegt Imke.

'Oke laten we gaan.'

'Ik haat file. Waarom kan onze auto niet vliegen dan waren we tenminste overal op tijd. Mijn goede humeur wordt er helemaal door verpest' mopper ik nijdig als we in de file staan. Eigenlijk is het meer een opstopping maar er staan zoveel auto's dat ik het een file vind.

'Ach kom, zo erg is het niet we zitten bijna bij het centrum en ik ga zo parkeren.'

Even later lopen Imke, mijn moeder en ik door de straten van de stad.

'Ik moet nog nieuwe kleren hebben voor……eh voor…' zeg ik tegen mijn moeder.

'Ja, ik snap het gaan jullie maar lekker die kledingzaak in. Hier.' Ze geeft me wat geld.

'Ik zie jullie om 4 uur bij de supermarkt, oké, doei.'

'Jou moeder is echt aardig. Ik ben al 18 en toch zal mijn moeder me vermoorden als ze weet dat ik op dit moment alleen ben met jou'

'Ben ik zo gevaarlijk dan ' zeg ik gespeeld geschrokken en kijk heel onschuldig.

We schieten allebei in de lach en lopen nog nagiechelend de kledingzaak binnen.

'We gaan in het eerste café wat we zien wat drinken. Ik heb echt dorst' zei ik tegen Imke

Ik kijk om me heen of er misschien iets is wat lijkt op een café. Opeens zie ik een klein gebouwtje wat wel op een café lijkt. We waren er eigenlijk al voorbij gelopen.

'Kom laten we daar….'

Ik kon mijn zin niet afmaken want er klonk een harde knal. Zo te horen kwam het uit het cafeetje. 'Weet jij wat dat was?' vroeg ik zachtjes.

'Nee, maar laten we wegwezen.'antwoord Imke.

Ze pakt mijn arm beet en sleurt me mee, terug naar waar we vandaan kwamen. Opeens breken de ruiten van het gebouw en er klinkt een harde knal. Er vliegt iemand door de ruit heen, die er nu niet meer zit, en ik zie hem hard neer komen tegen het hek aan de overkant.

Ik denk niet na, maar gooi de tassen met kleding neer en ren naar de gedaante toe. Het is een jongen van ongeveer rond de twintig.

Ik probeer hem bij te brengen maar hij lijkt compleet van de wereld. Ik schrik. Een rode straal gaat rakelings langs me heen. Ik heb geen idee wat het doet maar ik ben blij dat het me niet geraakt heeft.

Ik moet die jongen verplaatsen zo meteen komen ze hem nog vermoorden. Er verschijnen allerlei mensen in lange gewaden. Sommige met en sommigen zonder maskers. Ik besef dat ze midden in een gevecht zijn.

Ik zoek Imke, maar zie haar nergens. Met veel moeite sleep ik de jongen een winkel binnen. Het is een stoffenwinkel.

Ik leg hem neer achter de toonbank en ga op zoek naar water en iets om hem op te leggen. Nou maar hopen dat ze niet binnen komen.

Ik zie een nog niet helemaal afgemaakt kussen en loop weer terug naar de jongen. Ik leg het halve kussen onder zijn hoofd en ga verder opzoek naar een kraan of iets dergelijks.

Als ik terug kom zit de jongen rechtovereind. Zodra ik voor hem sta kijkt hij me met wantrouwen, angst en woede aan. Ik voel me wat ongemakkelijk. Dan veranderd zijn blik.

Ik geef hem het glas water wat ik in mijn handen heb en ga naast hem zitten. Nadat hij een slok heeft genomen zegt hij :'jij bent een dreuzel, toch?'

* * *

**nou dat was ummm **

**laat ff weten wat je ervan vond.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heey I'm back **

**srry dat ut zo lang duurde je kent ut wel school enzo (de gebruikelijke smoezen :P)**

**CeliaLauna bedankt voor je review dit hoofdstuk is speciaal voor jou :D**

* * *

'Ik ben een WAT?' Ik kijk hem raar aan. 

'Ja dus. Een dreuzel is iemand die niet kan toveren en ook niet weet dat er tovenaars en heksen zijn.

AU, kijk uit wat je doet, dat doet pijn.'Roept hij uit.

Ik heb zonder dat hij het door heeft gehad een natte doek op zijn arm gelegd waar een diepe snee in zit.

'Je reageert wel anders dan de meeste dreuzels. Die waren allang hysterisch gaan gillen en zeggen dat ik gek ben.'

'Waarom zou ik je niet geloven. Ik heb het met mijn eigen ogen gezien. Ik heb je uit dat gevecht gesleept.'

Opeens lijkt hij zich iets te herinneren en van schrik gaat hij overeind staan. Ik zie hem kreunend in elkaar zakken.

'Wat is er?' Vraag ik geschrokken.

'Mijn vrienden, ik wil naar buiten.'

Ik kijk weg. Een vreemd gevoel tussen angst en bezorgdheid overspoeld me.

Ik denk aan Imke. Ik heb Imke alleen gelaten! Waar is ze?

Ik neem een beslissing.

'Eerst even iets hieromheen doen,' ik wijs op zijn arm, 'dan gaan we oké.'

'Alsof ik veel keus heb.' Antwoord hij terug.

Ik knip een strook van een rol stof en leg het aan als een verband om zijn arm.

Ondertussen vraag ik: 'Hoe heet je?'

'Mijn naam is Ron, maar dat heeft geen zin dat je het weet. Ze gaan je geheugen straks toch modificeren en dan weet je niet meer wie ik ben.' Hij kijkt heel schuldig.

Ik hijs hem omhoog. Hij leunt zwaar op me. Als we de deur uitstrompelen komt er een meisje met een grote bos krullen aangerend.

'Godzijdank, ik heb je gevonden iedereen was zo ongerust!' zei ze en wou hem om de hals vliegen.

'Wie ben jij?' Vraagt ze als ze mij ziet staan.

'Hermelien, dit meisje heeft me tussen het gevecht uitgehaald anders was ik er erger aan toe geweest.' zei Ron.

'Dank je.' zei het meisje dat blijkbaar Hermelien heet en ze glimlachte even naar me.

'Waar is Harry?' vraagt Ron. Ik vind hem ongerust klinken maar het kan aan mij liggen.

'Hij zit bij Ginny. Vertel nou, wat is er gebeurd.'

Ron begon te vertellen.

Ik kijk rond. Overal ligt puin en glas.

Ik zoek naar Imke. Ik loop bij het tweetal weg.

Na een tijdje zoeken hoor ik iemand roepen en draai me om.

'Hé wacht!' Ik zie Ron op me af komen met een meisje. Ze heeft rood haar net als Ron.

'We moeten nog iets doen.'

De vrouw komt dichterbij en wijst met een stok op me. Als er tovenaars zijn dan is dit een toverstok. Wat zei Ron ook alweer iets met mijn geheugen. Waarom voelt het alsof ik dit niet leuk ga vinden.

'Amnesia' zegt ze.

Een helse pijn gaat door mijn hoofd. Ik grijp naar mijn hoofd en zak door mijn knieën. Alles is wazig. De pijn wil niet weg. Het lijkt zich te verspreidden over de rest van mijn lichaam. Ik wordt kwaad. Dit wil ik helemaal niet! Dit hoort toch niet! De pijn vermindert. Het wordt terug gedrongen tot mijn hoofd. Het lijkt alsof er iets in me knapt. Ik schreeuw en sluit mijn ogen. Het wordt zwart.

De pijn verdwijnt langzaam. Ik lig op de grond, zwaar ademend.

Als ik overeind wil komen begint mijn hoofd te steken.

De vrouw met het rode haar ligt iets verder. Zou zij ook gevoeld hebben wat ik net had?

Er staan mensen over haar heen gebogen. Ze fluisteren dingen, maar ik versta het niet.

Een jonge man kijkt me aan met een geschokte blik. Hij helpt me overeind.

'Wat heb je met haar gedaan?'

Hij vraagt het zo indringend dat ik schrik. Wat zou ik gedaan kunnen hebben.

'Dat wwwee…eet ik niet, eecht niet'

Hij kijkt me raar aan en gaat naar een oudere vrouw toe.

Zij zegt: 'Wie is ze? Wat heeft ze gedaan? Ze is toch wel een dreuzel? Ze hoort toch niet bij de troepen? Toch? Oooh, mijn meisje!'

'Rustig maar Mevrouw Wemel. Volgens mij heeft ze zelf ook geen idee wat er gebeurd is. Laten we gaan. Ik neem haar wel mee.'

Ik loop zachtjes langs de twee mensen. Ze mogen niet merken dat ik weg ben. Ik loop de hoek om en ren de straten door. Ik zoek de supermarkt. Na een poosje raak ik helemaal verdwaald.

Ik trek het niet meer. Alle dingen worden me teveel. Ik ga in een hoekje zitten en geruisloos vallen de tranen naar beneden.

Er malen de gekste gedachten door mijn hoofd.

Wat als Imke vermoord is? Wat zal mijn moeder doen als we niet komen opdagen? Ik kan nu niet meer terug naar die Ron? Ik zou niet eens weten hoe. Kan ik hem wel vertrouwen? Kan ik een heks zijn? Waarom heb ik dat niet gemerkt? Wat was dat net voor iets? Heb ik die vrouw iets ernstigs aangedaan? Ik zou nu toch niets meer moeten weten over dat alles? Wat moet ik nu doen? Een slaapplaats zoeken? Vragen waar de supermarkt is? Hoe laat is het eigenlijk? Zijn de winkels al dicht?

Ik sla mijn armen om mijn knieën heen. Er is niemand meer.

Niet in paniek raken, denk ik bij mezelf, dat trek ik niet. Anders eindigt dit nog erger. Ik adem diep in en zucht. Het wordt al donker. De duisternis overvalt me en ik zak langzaam in een onrustige slaap.

* * *

**dat was ut weer vergeet niet te reviewen xxx**


End file.
